Miko ninja tales
by BOBZIEXXX
Summary: This is just some oneshots starring Kagome with different Naruto boys.
1. Chapter 1

Miko ninja tales

DON'T OWN

Chapter 1 GaaraxKagome

She ran. Ran as fast as she could; in the dead of night.

She needed to escape and there was no way **HE** would willingly let her go. No way he would let her willingly out of his sight.

Noticed as only a black blur in the dead of night to people around her. She ran.

As fast as she could.

He was on a mission right now, which is the only way she got this small window of opportunity to escape.

You would think she was running away from a murderer or a jail keeper, and in many ways she was. He has killed many people before and he rarely lets her out of his sight. Until now. That was his mistake because tonight she would run.

She was in fact running from her boyfriend, Gaara- the Kazekage.

Someone would think she wold be delighted that she was the girlfriend to the famous Kazekage of Suna, and when they started dating she was very happy. He could be the perfect boyfriend if he wanted to be- a little cold but still great.

But about 6 months ago that's when he began to slip, like the mask he had been wearing was about to fall off. He would question her where she was all the time when she was out, send some people to watch her if she was away and rarely left her alone.

Suddenly the mask fell and his true self was revealed; this happened about 2 months ago. Now she barley left his side and she could no longer go on missions which to her is a big thing, she brought up an argument with him about it and he quickly dismissed her with the excuse that she can get hurt.

Slowly but surely her freedom was taken away. Only one other person noticed Gaaras behaviour towards her when he visited often; Naruto.

They came up with a plan for her to escape and come to Konoha where she can return to being a ninja.

Run.

Run.

Run.

She was running as only a black blur never stopping for rest, desperately trying to see the gates of the village that will be her new home and the smiling face of Naruto waiting for her outside the gates.

Finally the gates came into view. The two guards stood on either side of the large gate. She could see Narutos face over taken with a serious expression that seemed alien on his usually grinning face.

Finally slowing down once she saw that Naruto had noticed her she quickly ran to him panting and tired.

Saying goodbye to the guards Naruto carried her towards the Hokages office where she would receive her new leaf village headband and start a new life living with her best friend Naruto.

XX SUNA XX- with Gaara

Gaara came home feeling slightly tired accompanied with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The mission went well- a success- to elimate some sound ninja that were to close for comfort to Suna.

For some reason his demon had been feeling slightly restless since they left Kagome alone. The feeling only worsening the longer it was away from her, he decided to get back quickly to make sure that everything is right.

Arriving at his home Gaara failed to see Kagome in their bedroom, so he went to look around the house. Still not there.

Gaara immediately got feelings of worry and anger so he set off to find her, when he finds her she will definitely be in trouble for making him worry about her.

Hours and hours of searching everywhere and he still can't find her. His sand surrounding him began to circle him violently once he realised what has happened. She left. But he would find her, and when he does she will never leave his sight again because she is his. Only his.

"You just wait Kagome I will find you and when I do you will never get the opportunity to leave me again. Your mine only mine."

**There will be a second chapter to this maybe a third don't know yet but hope you like it and remember to review :P XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

Miko ninja tales chapter 2

Don't own

GaaraxKagome

2 months had passed since Kagome had run away. She was put on a team with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke for missions and training. She was finally free no restraints nothing only freedom to train as much as she wants and go anywhere she want to.

However for the past week Kagome had a feeling a strange feeling and after pondering over what the feeling could mean she decided she didn't like it but left the subject alone for now.

Two days later she was brought into the Hokages office to talk to the medical Kunochi.

"Kagome, Gaara is coming to Konoha and I know no what for but I know he is coming. I think it best if you either stay on the way down low or go on a mission however in both cases there is chance of him seeing you as I am not yet aware when he will show up or which route he is taking to come here."

I stood there silent for several minutes trying to process the new information.

Tsuade (sp?) sat there looking at me intently worry evident in her eyes.

"I would personally find it the best if you stayed in the village so that we can keep an eye on you and it is probably be best to stay indoors whilst he's here".

I had to agree with her there I could easily run into Gaara if I were to leave the village. Finding my response I answered the women, "I will stay here but if you could inform me on how long he will be staying so I can see if I can either stay indoors all that time or if I can leave the village once he has arrived".

"That will be fine and most likely the best decision."

Saying our goodbyes I left her to her paperwork and set of back to mine and Narutos apartment so I could think this situation over.

XX with Gaara XX

_Kagome… I will find you, you punishment will be severe when I find you _broken out of his inner musings by the sound of the gates off Konoha opening permitting their entrance to the village hidden in the leaves.

XX with Kagome XX

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I went to open it and when I did an ANBU stood there "Hokage wishes to inform you that the sand ninjas are here" he said to me in a rather gruff voice. I nodded to him and he poofed away.

Suddenly feeling nervous I walked into the kitchen to make myself some Ramen the went out to train knowing Gaara will only train in the mornings and definitely not just after her arrived.

XX at the training graounds XX

I was intently practicing my Kunai and shruiken (sp?) throwing, I was so engrossed in my training I did not recognise a familiar stop and watch me.

XX With Gaara XX

I was feeling restless, more so than usual so when I realised the feeling wasn't going away any time soon I decided to take a walk.

I walked all around the village still feeling restless. The feeling only grew when I walked close to the training grounds and saw a figure throwing Kunai and Shruiken at moving targets.

As I got closer I recognised the figure, it was Kagome. _She was here the whole time… _seeing as she hadn't noticed me yet I decided to observe until she was aware of my presence.

XX kagome pov XX

I suddenly felt eyes on me whilst I was training and searched for the aura. Realising I remember that aura I immediately drop the kunai and turn around hoping I was wrong.

I was right.

Gaara.

He stood there staring at me intently for what seemed that ages. My heart was suddenly filled with dread; what will he do? How did he react to me leaving? Will he take me away again? I don't want to leave Konoha.

He still stood still his piercing gaze fixed intently on me.

He took a step forward and I took one back, this repeated until my back was against a tree only then did I notice sand making its way towards me as well only a step ahead of him.

Still staring at me I decided to loose eye contact in favour of look at the sand that had now made its way half way up my leg swivelling round it like a snake.

It was moments later that I looked up only to see that Gaara had closed the distance between us and was now less than an arm's length away now.

"You left"

He was trying to keep his emotions in check that much was obvious by the strain his voice held.

He received silence to his statement.

"Why?!"

Taken back by his slight show of anger. Kagome could think of nothing until-

"It doesn't matter you are coming ba-"

"NO!"

"No?"

"Dammit I was getting sick of it, Gaara you want to know why I left I wanted freedom, my own life, I don't want to be protected or followed around I want to be free".

Seeming to ponder over what she just said Kagome made a move to leave only to have the sand wind around her feet pulling her back into a chest.

Noticing the sand left her ankles as two arms snaked around her waist possessively; it chose to move itself around her hand to make a ring.

Noticing what he was doing Kagome began to struggle but all movements ceased when she saw the sand circling the making a dome shape. Realising how angry her movements made the sand ninja she immediately stopped and turned to face him calmly trying to get out of his iron like grip.

"Listen to me, you will come back with me to Suna and you will never leave me again because the two months without you have been terrible. You are mine. Understand that. My mate, you will not g on missions because they endanger you safety".

"But I want to go on miss-"

"Enough! You cannot escape me the sooner you realise your mine the better".

After that said he pressed the pressure point on the back of his head and prepared to leave.

"You can never escape me again, ever I will make sure of that.

This is part two of Gaarax Kagome I have decided not to make a third part to this. Review please my little buttercups.


End file.
